Another Way Out
by monsterinthecloset04141996
Summary: Danny Phantom is sent on a mission from Clockwork to check out things in Gravity Falls, because Clockwork fears that something bad is going to happen. Follow Danny on this adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Monster: Hi everybody and welcome to a new story called Another Way Out. Yes i know that is a song by hollywood undead, love the song but i do not own it or nor do i own Gravity Falls or Danny Phantom, the only thing i own is my oc in this story.

Hope you like this chapter and oh if i get a few reviews i will make the next chapter as soon as i can. Enjoy

this is set after weirdmageddon(but Stan doesn't lose his memories) and before The Ultimate Enemy(Danny Phantom)

{}=thinking to yourself

()=time skip

""=speaking to someone or speaking out loud

* * *

 _Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
 _Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
 _Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
 _Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh,_

 _I wish there was another way out_

 _Voices won't go away_  
 _They stay for days and days_  
 _They say some awful things, ways to make you fade away_  
 _I don't think no one's home_  
 _And we're just here alone_  
 _I better find you first, before you find the phone_

 _You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you_  
 _When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do_  
 _There's no place you can hide cause I'm coming after you_

 _I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you_  
 _I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you_

 _I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)_  
 _I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)_  
 _I wish there was another way out_

 _You gave up, I'll check and see_  
 _No one cares less than me_  
 _Dead wrong I guess you'll be_  
 _These voices won't let you leave_  
 _Got you down on bended knee_  
 _What should my next weapon be?_  
 _It's over, you can't breathe_  
 _Just sleep now, rest in peace_

 _You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you_  
 _When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do_  
 _There's no place you can hide cause I'm coming after you_

 _I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you_  
 _I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you_

 _I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)_  
 _I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)_  
 _I wish there was another way out_

 _Break you down, now put it back together again_  
 _I'll break you down, now put it back together again_  
 _Break you down, now put it back together again_  
 _I'll break you down, now put it back together again_

 _I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)_  
 _I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)_  
 _I wish there was another way out_  
 _I wish there was another way out_

* * *

 **Gravity Falls, Oregon USA**

 **It started as a simple day in Gravity Falls, oh wait nothing was normal in Gravity Falls. There was always something strange happening in this town and today was a special day, the pine twins, Mabel & Dipper were coming back for summer break along with their older cousin Shannon Pines from Tennessee. Shannon was a junior in High school. the Pine Twins were freshman in high school. This was Shannon's first time coming to Gravity Falls and she had heard her younger cousins talking about it all the time whenever they would chat with her on the phone or through mail. Shannon was just like her younger cousins with exploring new things and mysteries and pretty crazy about different things. Mabel had brought Waddles her pig along with them and she was so excited to be back in Gravity Falls to be with her friends Candy and Grenda. Dipper grew a little from the last time the twins were in Gravity Falls and Mabel was kinda shocked by this.**

 **The Bus finally stop at the Gravity Falls Station to let everybody off. Shannon and her cousins got off the bus with their things.**

 **"Finally, we are here!" Mabel says as they headed to the trail to Mystery Shack.**

 **Shannon followed her cousins, since she didn't know her way around yet. Dipper had told Shannon that the town was almost destroyed by an evil "Dream Demon" named Bill Cipher and he also tells her to be careful around who knows if Bill will come back or not. Shannon kinda laughed to herself.**

 **{There is no such things as Demons, only on Supernatural the tv show.} She thinks as they stop in front of an old shack.**

 **"This is the Mystery Shack, Shannon! Both Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford said you can have the attic, when I called a couple days ago." Mabel says as she runs into the shack with Dipper and Shannon close behind her.**

 **"Grunkle Stan and Ford this is our older cousin Shannon Pines. Shannon this is our grunkle Stan and Ford." Mabel says as she points to Shannon and the Grunkles.**

 **"I didn't know you two had an older cousin. Its nice to meet you Shannon. I'm Ford and that's Stan my twin brother." Ford says as the teens headed up to their rooms, Ford told Shannon that there was a bed up in the Attic and a few other things as well.**

 **Shannon saw that her cousins were already getting unpack and getting settled in for the evening. She sighs as she runs her hand through her orange-red hair and climbs the stairs to the attic area. The Attic was pretty cold and it being summer and all, which kinda sent a red flag up in Shannon's mind. Normally, the Attic of a house was always hot but in this attic it was a little strange, it even made her shiver a little. But what was odd that stood out the most was that the window had a yellow triangle shape in the middle of it.**

 **{Maybe Dipper is right about one thing, this place is kinda creepy} She thinks to herself as she unpacks her stuff.**

 **after unpacking, it was 8:45 and Shannon decided to head to bed and get some sleep, Dipper and Mabel did say they were going to show her around town tomorrow and all. She lays down on the bed and starts to fall asleep, completely unaware of a certain Yellow Triangle watching her.**

* * *

 **Amity Park, Ohio USA**

 **The bell rings out in Casper High School, meaning one thing SUMMER BREAK! that was running through three teenagers minds as they exited the building. One of these teens was Danny Fenton or better know as Danny Phantom the ghost hero of Amity Park. The Girl walking next to him is Sam Manson, she is goth and has been best friends with Danny since grade school. And African-American is Turker, who loves anything techno and is Danny best friend since grade school. they were heading to the nasty burger to get some food when Danny ghost sense goes off.**

 **"Great! Who is it this time!" Danny mumbles as he goes into the alley to go ghost and look for the ghost.**

 **"Alright! come out." He says**

 **The ghost appear and it was Clockwork. Danny float over to the master of time.**

 **"Something tells me that you need me for something and i was so looking foward to summer break and not have to worry about fighting ghosts all summer." Danny says**

 **"Yes I have a mission for you, but this mission you have to go to a place called Gravity Falls in Oregon. I have been noticing strange things happening here in the past couple of days and i want you to go and figure out what is going on, but you must do this alone. Meet me in a few minutes at my clock tower in the ghost zone." Clockwork says as he disappears and Danny transforms back to his human form.**

 **Danny walked into the Nasty Burger to tell his friends what was going on.**

 **"That didn't take long." Sam says**

 **"It was only Clockwork, he has a mission for me and I have to do it alone this time." Danny says**

 **"Where are you going?" Tucker asked**

 **"A Place called Gravity Falls in Oregon. And I have to meet Clockwork in the ghost zone in a few minutes, so Tell Jazz to make an excuse for me please" Danny says as he walks to the back of the Nasty Burger to transform again and heads off to the Ghost Zone to meet with Clockwork.**

 **"Ah, I see that you have came after all. now follow me and I will show you a portal that you can go through to get to Gravity Falls Faster." Clockwork says as the ghost hero follows him to the portal.**

 **"Here you are and before i forget look for a place called Mystery Shack and asked for a guy named Ford Pines and he should help you with a room." Clockwork says as Danny walks into the portal to Gravity Falls.**

* * *

 **Monster: Well that's the first chapter of Another Way Out hope you guys like it and please leave comments**


	2. Chapter 2

Monster: hey everybody i'm back with a new chapter of Another way Out. Danny will you do the copyright stuff please?

Danny Phantom: Monster doesn't own anything except her oc Shannon Pines

Monster: Thanks Danny :) anyway hope you like this next chapter of Another Way Out

* * *

 **Gravity Falls, Oregon USA**

 **~Mindscape~**

 **4:30 a.m.**

 **CRASH!**

 **This sound is what woke Shannon Pines early morning hours. she quickly and quietly slips her flipflops on and hurries downstairs and out the door to see where the sound came from. She really didn't noticed the grey walls in the shack because of it being very dark in there. Shannon notcied nobody was up during this time of the morning. she thought it might have been from outside of the shack, so she quietly opened the front door and walked outside.**

 **CRASH!**

 **Shannon hears it again.**

 **{It must be coming from the woods, i should bought my flashlight with me damn it!} She thinks to herself as she looks around in the dark.**

 **After a few minutes of looking around the noises stopped at the edge of the woods near the shack. Shannon ran her hand through her orange-red hair and wondered what had cause those noises. what she didn't know was that a certain "Dream Demon" was watching her every move and he finally came out of hiding.**

 **"WELL, WELL Look who it is another Pines family member. Haven't seen you around here before. who are you oh wait your Shannon Pines, Pine tree and Shooting star cousin." says a male voice behind Shannon.**

 **Shannon looks behind her and sees a yellow triangle with one eye with a bow-tie and holding a cane in one of it's hands and it also had a top hat. This kinda freaks Shannon out there was no such things as floating talking Triangles. This triangle floats down next to her.**

 **"Who are you and how do you know my name and why do you know my younger cousins?" Shannon asked**

 **"slow down too many questions. First off my name is William Cipher, Secondly i know a pines when I see one and lastly lets just say me and the pines family are friends." William(Bill) says**

 **"Well, William what are you doing here in the middle of the night making noises, i was trying to sleep you know and how come nobody else heard it except me?" Shannon asked**

 **"Well, you are in the mindscape, arrowhead. Meaning that everybody else is asleep and only you can see or hear me." William(Bill) says**

 **"So, I'm dreaming, Right? and Why did you called me Arrowhead?" Shannon asked as he circled around her.**

 **"Because the necklace you wear and you being a little bit of indian on your mother's side of the family and all." William(Bill) says**

 **"How do you know that i didn't tell you that?" Shannon says looking at him weird**

 **"Because I know lots of things about you and the Pines Family. Hey you wanna know what age you will be when you died?" William(Bill) says**

 **"No, Thank you. So what are you doing here anyway?" Shannon asked**

 **{This is very strange meeting a floating talking Triangle and how the hell does he know my family} Shannon thinks**

 **"Such language for 17 year old girl. didn't your mother teach you nothing about saying cuss words?" William(Bill) says**

 **"You can read my mind?" Shannon says**

 **"Yes i can when I'm in the mindscape. Hate to cut this short but you have to wake up now. see ya, Arrowhead. William(Bill)**

 **~Outside World~**

 **8:00**

 **"Shannon, wake up!" says Mabel as she shakes her older cousin awake**

 **"Hi, Mabel what's up?" Shannon says as she wakes up noticing she wasn't in her bed**

 **"What are you doing out here on the outside couch?" Mabel asked**

 **"I sleepwalk sometimes sorry for the scare." Shannon says**

 **"Ohh that's okay. Anyway, you wanna go to the dinner with us to get breakfast this morning?" Mabel says**

 **"Sure, let me go change and be right down." Shannon says as she heads inside to her room.**

* * *

 **Shannon made it to her room and change into her dark green sundress and black knee leggings and put on her flipflops and her arrowhead necklace her Nanna. She headed downstairs to go with her cousins and grunkles to the dinner down the road from the shack, it was a beautiful Saturday morning. The ride to the dinner was quietly, Shannon was listening to her favorite rock band metallica and humming to the beat. Mabel looked at her older and wondered what she was listening to be humming the beat.**

 **"Shannon, what are you listening to?" Mabel asked**

 **"Oh, a rock band called Metallica you might not know it. You wanna listen to it with me." Shannon asked as she handed an earbud to her.**

 _Exit: light_

 _Enter: night_  
 _Take my hand_  
 _We're off to never never land_

 _Something's wrong, shut the light_  
 _Heavy thoughts tonight_  
 _And they aren't of Snow White_

 _Dreams of war, dreams of liars_  
 _Dreams of dragon's fire_  
 _And of things that will bite_

 _Sleep with one eye open_  
 _Gripping your pillow tight_

 **Mabel listened to the Lyrics of the song and started humming as well and Her older cousin smiles down at her and goes back to humming. Meanwhile, Dipper was reading his journal** _(_ _i know the journals were destory but i wanted to put them in this story)_ **wondering if he will discover anything new this summer. after a few minutes of riding in the car, the pines family finally made it to the Greasy's diner. Everybody got out and went in. They climbed into a U booth. A older lady came to their table.**

 **"Hello, Stan and Ford Pines. it's good to see you kids again and who is this?" Lazy Susan says**

 **"This is Shannon Pines. She is gonna be staying with us this summer. Shannon this is Lazy Susan the best damn cook there is." Stan says as Lazy Susan blushes a little.**

 **"I'm not that good Stan. It's good to meet you, hope you like your stay here in this little town. What would you guys like to order?" Lazy Susan**

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Gravity Falls, Oregon USA**

 **Forest Area**

 **10:30**

 _ **~Danny's POV (Human Form)~**_

 **I walked into the portal that Clockwork said would lead straight to Gravity Falls. At the halfway point I see the forest of this town and stepped out of the green portal. I looked around and saw that i was in the middle of a forest. I wondered around the forest until i see a clearing and a old shack.**

 **{Didn't Clockwork say to look for place called "Mystery Shack" and a man named Ford.} i think to myself as i walk towards the Shack.**

 **I knocked on the door and a young lady with orange red hair and brown eyes opened the front door.**

 **"Hello, I'm danny Phan i mean Fenton and i'm hear to see Mr. Ford Pines is he around by any chance?" i say to the girl.**

 **"Yeah let me go and get him. I'm Shannon Pines by the way." The girl named Shannon says as walks somewhere in the house.**

 **I waited a few minutes for the girl to return back with Mr. Ford. a few seconds later an older man was at the door. This must have been Ford Pines.**

 _ **~End of Danny's POV~**_

 **"Hello, and who might you be young man?" Ford asked**

 **"I'm Danny Fenton and I was sent here by a man named Clockwork, would happen to know Clockwork Mr. Pines?" Danny says**

 **"Yes i do, but we cant talked out here come inside and i will show you where we can talk at. and Please call me Ford no need to be formal around here Danny." Ford says**

 **Danny looked around and saw all kind of strange in this shack. Two twins came running out of one being followed by Shannon, who looked really mad about something.**

 **"Give me back my cellphone now, Dipper & Mabel!" Shannon yells as she chases the twins and the two younger teens were giggling while running away from their older cousin.**

 **"Sorry about the kids they have been like this since breakfast this morning." Ford says as they enter a secret passageway to his workshop.**

 **"It's not a problem, Ford." Danny says**

* * *

 **Mindscape**

 **"So, Ford and Clockwork think they can stop me by letting this halfa come here. Well they have another thing coming. I could trick Arrowhead into thinking I'm good and make a deal with her and take over her body and destroy those damn journals once and for all!" Bill says as he laughs evilly.**

* * *

Monster: Well that's the end of this chapter for another way out

Danny&The Pine Twins: We hope you enjoyed this chapter, because we sure did!

Monster: AWWW Thank you guys!

Danny&Twins: ur welcome!

Wendy & Soos: So, when are we gonna be in this story!

Gideon, Robbie, Pacifica: Yeah,what they said!

Monster: Calm down everybody i'm trying my best here. i will add you guys in the next chapter.

Wendy & the others: Thank you, Monster!

Monster: okay.. well i hope you guys like this chapter. see you guys in the next chapter :3


End file.
